


Study Buddies

by turnpikeghost (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/turnpikeghost
Summary: Zenyatta and Genji have a test to study for. They lose track of time, and Zenyatta invites Genji to stay the night.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Tekhartha Zenyatta, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Study Buddies

The idea of studying together had been Genji’s idea. The two had multiple classes together and spoke in passing, but never really connected all too much. Genji was intrigued by Zenyatta, he liked how the man presented himself, how he treated others, and essentially everything else about him. Compared to himself, the exchange student from the Shambali Monastery was far superior.

Zenyatta, however, envied Genji. The younger of the sons of the Shimada clan was incredibly popular, and constantly had friends surrounding him as well as plenty of admirers. Why Genji had any interest in studying with him, Zenyatta couldn’t understand.

But despite everything, Genji ended up outside Zenyatta’s apartment, just outside their university campus. He shivered slightly and drew closer into his sweater- the fall weather was slowly turning to winter and the trees in the courtyard across the street were nearly bare. He buzzed for Zenyatta, and the man responded soon after, letting him into the building.

While Genji always seemed to have an air of confidence about him, with each step to Zenyatta’s home he became more and more nervous. _What if I get there and he doesn’t like me? What if I say something wrong to him? What if he just agreed to this out of pity? What if-_

The smell of incense wafting down the hall interrupted his thoughts, and the door to what he assumed was Zenyatta’s apartment was cracked open slightly, a dim light shining into the hallway from inside. Genji knocked twice on the door, fidgeting slightly as he waited for permission to enter.

“Come in!” a gentle voice called from inside, and Genji opened the door, peering inside before stepping in. He first noticed a living room, decorated sparsely, yet still somehow elegantly. He looked down and saw a few pairs of slippers near the door, and took his own shoes off and neatly placed them next to the others before walking into the room.

“Genji!” Zenyatta beamed, standing up from his place on the floor to walk across the room and meet him. Genji was surprised at his friendliness, but smiled back, bowing his head as Zenyatta approached him. The monk chuckled, giving Genji a quick hug before taking a small step back.

“No need for formalities, my friend. Please, make yourself comfortable. I apologize for the mess-” Genji looked around the impeccably clean room, wondering how this could possibly be considered anything other than tidy, “- but please, sit wherever you’d like. Would you like for me to get you some tea?” Genji smiled at the offer and responded with a polite _“_ Yes, please.”

Genji began flipping through the pages of his textbook absentmindedly, trying to find something to focus his attention on when Zenyatta sat down with two cups of tea. Genji sniffed at his cup, eyeing the tan beverage curiously.

“It’s masala chai,” Zenyatta explained before Genji could ask, “I used to have it quite often back at home. I have yet to perfect it the way my mother did, but I hope it is to your liking.” Genji took a small sip, careful not to burn himself. He hummed happily before setting the cup back down on its platter.

“It’s lovely. Thank you so much, umm… sir?” Genji did not know much about Zenyatta’s past, and he wasn’t planning on offending the man only minutes after stepping into his home. Zenyatta snorted, his face turning red as he giggled slightly. _Cute_ , Genji thought.

“Please, Genji. You need no formalities around me. Just call me Zenyatta. Address me as you would any other friend.” Genji finally relaxed at that, taking another sip of his tea as he opened his notes, comparing them to the textbook’s answers. He groaned, noticing all of his errors. This was going to be a long night.

-

Hours later, sheets of paper strewn across the floor (Genji felt bad about the mess, but promised to help Zenyatta clean it up once they were finished) and essentially every other word of both the textbook and both of their notes highlighted, the pair took a break, Genji laying down with a comfortable cushion separating his head from the soft carpet, while Zenyatta leaned his head back onto the wall behind him, sighing softly.

“If we don’t ace this exam, then the class is impossible.” Genji finally commented, and Zenyatta hummed in agreement. The two continued to relax for a few more moments, and Genji absentmindedly checked his watch- his eyes widened as he saw the time displayed. Nearly midnight already! Genji sat up quickly, gathering his belongings into a neat enough pile to fit into his backpack, and ran a quick hand through his hair. Zenyatta opened his eyes slowly, lifting his head to watch Genji’s rushed motions.

“Ah, do you have somewhere to go, my friend?” he asked.

“Well I mean, just home- it’s ah, kinda late.” Zenyatta peered at his clock across the room, and sighed slightly.

“It is. I apologize for not keeping track of the time, Genji, I have been enjoying being with you in all honesty.” Genji bristled slightly at the comment, and he looked over at Zenyatta, who seemed unwilling to make eye contact. Was he… blushing? He couldn’t quite tell in the lighting. “I-if you’d like, you’re welcome to stay the night? I don’t… want you to have to travel home in the dark- it would be unsafe.”

Genji smiled softly. He was so kind, honestly. He knew it before, but tonight really had solidified that thought. Zenyatta still wouldn’t look at him. What was making the man so nervous?

“Yeah, that’d be cool. I’ll just text my roommate and let him know.” Genji commented, flipping open his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Jesse’s number, and typed out a short message. _Staying the night at a friend’s. Text if you need anything._ Zenyatta beamed, sitting up straight to neaten his own notes, closing his textbook and setting it aside.

“Perfect! I can set up some blankets in here or my room- actually, how about you take my bed? I’ll sleep on the floor.” Zenyatta stood up, heading towards a closet across the room. He pulled out a quilt and a pillow, and beckoned for Genji to follow him. _His room?_ Genji honestly expected to sleep out in the hall or something.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to do that for me-”

“Please, Genji, I insist. You are my guest, you should feel comfortable here.” Zenyatta walked to his room, and Genji followed sheepishly. He peered into the room, and noticed the decor was much more extravagant than in the living area. On the edge of his window were several candles of different scents, the evidence of recently being lit showing in how his room smelled- lavender and sandalwood, if Genji could remember correctly of the scents his mother once used. Zenyatta’s bed, set up against the wall, was covered in blankets of all colors and pillows in assorted shapes and sizes. The thing was huge, dwarfing the rest of the room. There wouldn’t be much space for Zenyatta to sleep on the floor.

Zenyatta began placing a few of his blankets on the floor, and a slight breeze blew through the room from the cold air outside. Genji shivered slightly, pulling one of the blankets off of the bed and wrapping it around himself.

“Oh, I apologize, you can close the window if you’d like,” Zenyatta quickly said, “I just prefer the cold myself. It reminds me of the autumns back home.” He shivered slightly as well, though didn’t seem nearly as bothered as Genji did.

“Oh, it’s fine! My brother used to always keep his room so cold, I could feel it from rooms away.” Genji chuckled at first, his smile fading slowly. Zenyatta looked at Genji with a soft expression, his eyebrows slightly furrowed with worry.

“I did not know you had a brother,” he commented, his head tilted to the side. Genji frowned, looking away.

“Yeah, we don’t talk that much anymore. I’d prefer not to say anything about it right now.” Zenyatta quickly nodded, continuing to set up his place on the floor, obviously intending to make the scene just as it had been before the comment he had made. Genji crawled into the bed, breathing in the aromas of the blankets softly before lying down.

“So soft,” he mumbled to himself, and Zenyatta chuckled slightly as he laid down himself.

“Goodnight, Genji.”

“Sleep well, Zenyatta.”

-

Genji was always a light sleeper, even in his own bed, so he wasn’t surprised when he woke up a few hours later, the room still dark, but illuminated slightly by the moonlight. He heard a shifting down below, and leaned over the side of the bed to see Zenyatta moving slightly, clearly uncomfortable in his position.

“Hey, Zenyatta?” Genji whispered feeling like a silly child in the middle of the night during a sleepover, “Are you awake?” Zenyatta groaned slightly, opening his eyes just enough to peer at Genji.

“Barely. It is-” he chuckled softly, looking at his own position on the floor, “- a bit uncomfortable down here, but nothing I cannot handle. Please, go back to sleep.” Genji rolled his eyes, grinning.

“Just come sleep up here. Your bed is huge, it’s more than enough room for two people.” Genji suggested, scooting over to allow more room for Zenyatta. The latter’s head rose, a small smile evident even with the only light in the room coming from the moon outside the window.

“Are you sure? I do not wish to disturb you-”

“Zenyatta, I’m more than sure. Come on, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Genji motioned for Zenyatta to join him, and he rose from the floor slowly before climbing into the bed next to Genji. The two laid together for a moment, eyes shut and breaths light. Genji opened one eye to peek at Zenyatta, who was already watching him. Genji smiled shyly, hiding his face into the pillow until Zenyatta stopped him, cupping his cheek with a warm hand. Genji’s eyes widened slightly and he tilted his head in confusion.

“Forgive me if I’m overstepping my boundaries here, Genji, but I’ve always been a little envious of you,” Zenyatta began, studying Genji’s face. “You have always been quite popular, you are incredibly charismatic and kind to others, the fact that you even wanted to come study with me actually kind of amazes me, really. I figured you would have other plans than hanging out with someone like me.” Genji frowned, reaching up to rest his hand on top of Zenyatta’s.

“Someone like you? You say that like it’s a bad thing. You’re amazing yourself, you know. Charming, so sincere and understanding, thoughtful, wise… I could go on for quite some time if you’d let me.” Zenyatta giggled in response, leaning closer, their foreheads touching. “And, Zenyatta, I’ve always admired you greatly. In more ways than one.” Genji swore he could feel the warmth of Zenyatta’s blush radiate onto his own skin. How cute.

Zenyatta’s eyes fluttered shut, lips inches away from his. Genji smiled slightly before closing the distance between the two, lips pressing against Zenyatta’s softly. They stayed that way for a while, Genji snaking his arm around to Zenyatta’s waist to pull him closer. Zenyatta made a slight noise of surprise, but then quickly melted into the touch. Genji finally pulled away, giggling as he heard Zenyatta whine at the loss of his lips.

“Uh, wow, that was…” Genji began, but was stopped by another quick kiss from Zenyatta.

“Incredible,” the other man finished, grinning. “I always thought kissing was overrated, but I suppose it truly is lovely.” Genji stared back at him, a look of surprise evident on his face.

“Wait, do you- was that- your first kiss?” Genji asked, eyes wide. Zenyatta looked away shyly, nodding. Genji hummed. “Well, then I can do better than that.”

He pulled Zenyatta into another kiss, this time much more intense than the first. Zenyatta gasped in shock, unused to being handled so roughly. Genji chuckled lightly before nibbling on the other’s lip, his tongue peeking out from between his lips to pry into the other’s mouth. Zenyatta happily obliged, parting his lips to welcome the other in. Genji took control, perhaps too much so, as it wasn’t long before Zenyatta moaned loudly, pulling away slightly, his face bright red.

Genji’s eyes widened with concern, his hand stroking Zenyatta’s cheek, worried he may have hurt him. “Zenyatta- are you okay? Oh, I’m so sorry, I should’ve asked-“ Zenyatta giggled, silencing the other with a soft kiss.

“Do not worry. I just needed to catch my breath. That was… amazing.” They both smiled, laughing slightly as Genji wrapped a leg around Zenyatta’s waist. He nestled his chin into the other’s neck, a gesture innocent enough at first, until Genji began to kiss and suck on Zenyatta’s collarbone. Zenyatta moaned softly, lifting his head to allow Genji to have better access. Genji hummed onto his skin, biting gently and licking, watching bruises start to form. Genji thought about how beautiful Zenyatta’s expressions looked in the moonlight shining through the window. He wondered what the rest of his body would look like in the lighting.

Genji lifted up Zenyatta’s shirt ever so slightly, rubbing his soft hands over the other’s even softer stomach, feeling the warmth against his chilly skin. Zenyatta smiled, a giggle working his way to his lips until Genji’s hand moved upwards, his thumb rubbing over Zenyatta’s soft nipple, which hardened quickly under his touch. Zenyatta’s breath hitched, his eyes widening as he whined, staring into Genji’s dark eyes.

“You aren’t laughing anymore,” Genji commented, peppering light kisses all over Zenyatta’s face.

“Suddenly it’s not so funny,” the other remarked, pulling Genji on top of him.

Genji’s heart began beating faster, his breath heavy as he stared down at the sight to behold below him. Face flushed and shirt pulled up, revealing his chest, Zenyatta ran his hands through Genji’s hair once, then twice, before tugging it softly and pulling him in. Genji hummed, happily leaning forward, his lips meeting the other’s rougher than before. Their tongues intertwined for a few moments, before Genji pulled back, lifting his shirt up and over his head. Zenyatta gulped, his face red as he stared at Genji’s torso. Genji looked away shyly, feeling the need to cover himself up.

“...You don’t have to stare, you know,” he mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Zenyatta smiled softly, sitting up and pulling Genji’s arms away. He began to trail his hands over Genji’s naked torso, kissing and sucking on his neck. Genji moaned softly, leaning into the touch.

“Of course I have to stare, Genji. You’re beautiful,” Zenyatta whispered against his skin, running his hands through Genji’s hair. Genji smiled, running his hands down every inch of Zenyatta’s skin that he could reach. He tugged at the bottom of Zenyatta’s shirt, hoping he’d get the hint. Luckily he did, and Zenyatta slowly pulled the garment off, throwing the shirt to the floor afterwards. Genji instantly went to work.

He pushed Zenyatta onto his back, the bed creaking slightly as his weight hit the mattress. Genji’s eyes roamed Zenyatta’s body as his nails slightly dug into the other’s chest. Zenyatta whined, arching into the touch.

“Fuck,” Genji moaned to himself, accidentally bucking his hips on the other’s thigh. Zenyatta froze, feeling how hard Genji was on top of him.

“O-oh,” Zenyatta mumbled, watching Genji tilt his head back in pleasure.

“God, I’m sorry, it’s just been awhile and-“ Zenyatta silenced him with a deep kiss, pressing his thigh up onto Genji’s crotch gently. Genji gasped, breaking away from the kiss to groan softly. Zenyatta blushed, looking away as he tried to stammer out a response.

“I… I w-want…” he began, before Genji used his hand to turn his chin softly, making sure he could see the other’s face.

“Tell me what you want, Zenyatta. I want to hear you say it.” he whispered, using his free hand to tease Zenyatta’s nipples. He whimpered, canting his hips up, the movement forcing the two closer together.”

“I want- I want you, Genji. I want you to… touch me,” he said shyly, shutting his eyes as the blush formed across his cheeks became even deeper. Genji grinned, leaning down to pepper kisses onto the other’s chest.

“Of course, beautiful,” he said, his words muffled as his lips teased further down Zenyatta’s body. His hands trailed down, dipping down past the waistline of Zenyatta’s pants before pausing. “Is this okay?”

Zenyatta nodded quickly, pushing Genji’s hand down further, a gentle yet insistent motion. “Oh, yes, p-please. Please keep going.” Genji grinned. He pulled Zenyatta’s pants down in a smooth motion, setting them off to the side before placing his hands on his thighs softly. He couldn’t help but stare at Zenyatta’s bulge through his undergarments, and Zenyatta shifted above him, crossing his legs timidly. Genji definitely wasn’t having any of that, using his hands to pull his thighs apart before leaning down and nosing at his crotch.

Zenyatta groaned at the sudden friction, his hips grinding up instinctively. Genji smiled onto his skin, moving his head to kiss and suck on his inner thighs, gripping them and looking up to watch how he reacted to the touch. Zenyatta’s eyes were closed in bliss, his lips parted in a breathless moan.

“More?” Genji asked, his fingers tugging at Zenyatta’s waistband. Zenyatta nodded, staring down at Genji.

“Please, please give me more, Genji. I need you, I need this so badly.” he whimpered, helping Genji pull off his underwear. Genji looked down at the exposed cock in front of him. It was cute, throbbing, and dripping precum. Genji used a finger to trail from the tip to the base, feeling the warmth in his hand as he wrapped it around the base of his cock. He then licked at the head, tasting the saltiness of precum on his tongue. Zenyatta yelped, his hand meeting the back of Genji’s head, and he tugged on his hair- hard.

Genji groaned, his eyes rolling back as he wrapped his lips around the cute cock in front of him. Zenyatta reached down to hold one of Genji’s hands, and he took it happily. _His moans are so adorable,_ Genji thought as he moved his tongue down the length of Zenyatta’s dick.

“W-wait,” Zenyatta said, pulling Genji off of him quickly. Genji looked up at him, confused. “If you keep going… I’ll finish too soon.” He mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. It felt much better than when he did it by himself. Genji smiled, crawling up to meet Zenyatta in a kiss.

“Alright, gorgeous.” Zenyatta blushed at the nickname, grinning before leaning in to kiss Genji once more. He peeked down to see Genji slowly stroking himself, his eyes half-closed in bliss. Zenyatta slowly reached down, touching Genji carefully. Genji leaned down, resting his head in the crook of Zenyatta’s neck. He left little kisses there, tiny licks and bites making Zenyatta sigh. Genji ground his hips down instinctively, the friction against both of their cocks making them moan together. Genji moved his hips again, testing the feeling before wrapping his hand around both of their lengths at once. He stroked the two of them together, listening to Zenyatta whimper at the feeling. They both began to thrust, the sensation causing them both to moan.

Something about having Zenyatta underneath him really heightened everything for Genji. Each touch, every bit of friction felt like electricity running along his nerves. Genji moved his hips in a steady rhythm while Zenyatta’s bucked more wildly. Neither of the two would last long.

“Please… don’t stop,” Zenyatta gasped, struggling to get each word out. Genji looked down at him, trying his best to take a mental picture- he never wanted to forget how beautiful Zenyatta looked, a slight sheen of sweat on his face visible in the moonlight. His eyes closed, his mouth hanging open as soft moans and gasps escaped his pretty lips… Genji couldn’t help himself anymore. He leaned down and kissed the other softly, smiling against his lips as he pulled away just enough to whisper, “I'd never dream of stopping.”

Zenyatta finished first- the only warning being his chest rising and falling even faster than before. His lips parted open, moaning Genji’s name loudly as he came all over himself, his cock twitching. Genji began to jerk his hand more roughly as he got closer and closer to his own release, not realizing how much the other was whining at the sensitivity until he felt Zenyatta’s hand on top of his. He looked down, and almost came just looking at the pretty mess underneath him. Zenyatta pulled Genji’s hand off of himself and replaced it with his own, looking him in the eyes as he stroked him quickly. “Cum for me,” he whispered.

And Genji did. Hard.

His release came quickly, shouting out Zenyatta’s name as he gripped the bedsheets underneath him. His own cum mixed with Zenyatta’s between the two of him as he twitched, moaning softly as he came down from his high.

“Fuck,” he breathed, looking down at the mess the two of them made together. Zenyatta giggled, reaching his hands up to the back of Genji’s neck, pulling him in close for a kiss. He tried to pull him in for cuddles as well, but Genji stopped him, sitting up to grab his shirt from the edge of the bed, using it to gently wipe Zenyatta’s body clean of the fluids. He threw it to the floor, mumbling something about cleaning it up in the morning as he snuggled next to the other boy. Zenyatta smiled, leaning into Genji’s warmth and wrapping his arms around him.

“We should do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> it only took me three years but it’s finally FINISHED -wipes sweat off my forehead- any feedback is greatly appreciated


End file.
